robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen Coal
This article which you will read now happened in the days that are in the Heading. 02/27/2018 So there is a game called ROBLOX. I play it daily. (Like 5 days in a week) So I entered it, and I wanted to play a game in "Horror" category. So I searched for it. One that caught my attention is a game, just gibberish title, I can't even copy and paste it. Somehow it didn't work. I decided to play it. It had an empty title in the loading screen! How? The game loaded. But, what I saw, was a place full of red things! And there were bloody bushes! And the trees.. they were cut out! I swear I did saw a figure running beside the trees... Or was that my imagination? It was orange... With some hat. Could be another player running around. I was scared so I did exit the game. I turned it off and was going to sleep instead. 02/28/2018 I woke up. I was going to play some games. I forgot what games I had favourited, so I was going to check. But! Instead of all the favourited games, there was only one. The gibberish title, the red game... I remembered! I checked it out. I joined the game and there was a player. But when he was talking with me, his letters were all hashtagged, then he was jailed in a red jail. I was scared, and I thought he was too, because he was writing fastly, and some letters became normal, like "##l# m###!#!##" And I figured it out. He was trying to say "Help me!!!!!!!" I looked for a key or something. There was a text on a tree. "KEY, --->" So, it was going to lead to a key. I followed the arrows. But when it ended, there was only a bush, and in the bush there was a hole. And there was the key. But, it didn't looked like a normal key, yeah it was a red key, but not normal, like some glitched key. I tried it out on the jail. The player became normal, and he finally said "Thank you for helping me. I need to escape. Follow me" I was following him. Sadly, I lost him somewhere in the red fog. The chat like where players talk wasn't here. It just wasn't... so I didn't see what he was chatting. Yeah I could chat, but the chat gui what the players talk wasn't here, just nope. I heard a thunder, and the player wasn't there... He disconnected, so I thought he found the escape. I was just in the game. Nobody helped me. I waited for about 8 minutes until... someone joined. It was "PCAgent". I was near the spawn and I came to him. I meet him. I said "Hello, what are you doing there?" And then I waited until he said "Uhh what is this place ?? and why I cant escape this???" He became trapped too. "I can't also escape. One guy that was here before me found an escape. Let's search for it." "Okay just be calm" We searched for the escape. We were always very near. Until I found a dead body of the player that was jailed. He didn't escape. My ROBLOX just wouldn't shut down. Until PCAgent came to me and said "i think i found the escape follow me" I followed him. Now, this was a small tunnel. We were going in. When I was in, it didn't just closed my ROBLOX. There was dark. Only dark. I was so scared. Turning off the PC didn't help, it was always quickly restarting and my ROBLOX was still running. My friend wasn't here, I wasn't also at the player list. Then I figured it out. There was a small button in the tunnel (Yes, there can be GUI at a brick). I clicked it. My PC lagged for a while. Then I was teleported to a forest. Normal forest. I had an axe. Like this was a survival game. I tried to axe a tree with the axe I had in the inventory. Yes, it gave me wood into the inventory. There was a GUI that counted how many wood and stone, etc. I had. I found PCAgent near the spawn. He had stone first. He said "look, i figured out how to do it!! u need to break trees then mine underground in some cave follow me theres the cave" There was a cave. I had made the pickaxe with the wood. Wooden pickaxe. So I mined stone, then made a shovel to mine dirt. I did escaped the game. It also saved, but when I try to load the ROBLOX website or load ROBLOX with the icon, it always quickly redirects me into the game. And I have the position, just everything saved. I closed the game and enjoyed outside with friends in the snow. 3/28/2018 So I played this for a month. I've build many items and also two houses, met some people who was in there, I think they were around 10. I also invited a friend to my house to have fun with him. Then we were exploring the forest (we also cleared up some part of the forest from the trees) and we found a friend, but also found a house that nobody was in. We did go in, it sounded scary so we leaved, going to my house. No... not again... I found a tunnel. Oh boy, what a mistake I made! I did go through it and it was... you know in where. Recite the "gibberish title, the red game..." I leaved my friends in the forest... And in the, recite the "gibberish title, the red game...", there were many players trying to escape... I helped them. NO! The tunnel was locked. But why ? How ? When? And by who? Well then... I wait. Continue later. It also didn't happen to the public.